The White Valentines Scarf
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Last year he didn't give her a card, though she thought he was unprepared. This Valentines she gave him another chance. But that was like giving him another chance to change. Huey was never going to change, was he? Short little Story. HueyxJazmine.


_**Disclaimer:** This was an oooold little tibit I did that year or more ago of a Valentines for Huey and Jazmine. Not too cheesy, except for on JAZMINE'S side as usual. Sorry people, no kissy here. Or...hug for that matter._

_------------------------_

"…Happy Valentines Day, Huey…" She had crossed his path in the exit area of middle school, wearing a bright red dress with pink shoes and red ribbons tying her pigtails.

Huey blinked and just stared at her, staggeringly. In a way he was confused. The thought in his mind wasn't, _'she looks absolutely gorgeous today…'_ but rather that she looked 'different.' For some reason it wasn't in Huey Freeman's nature to pop a compliment for a girl in his mind that way.

But he had wondered why he hadn't seen her walking to school this morning, in other words, with him like every other morning.

Jazmine fiddled with the white trimming that decorated around the red heart. That's when he just realized the gift. It was a huge heart made from colorful construction paper, and it had the name, **'Huey'** written in capital letters on the front and a ribbon dangling from its end.

"…I got you this for Valentines Day…" she smiled shyly, eyes ever meeting him. "I was up all night making if just for you…" she held it out to him. "…I hope you like it…"

Huey just stared at it expressionlessly. Instead of his hand reaching out to take it and thanking her with gratitude, his fingers clutched the strap of his backpack and not the gift. Needless to say, he didn't say anything at all. He wasn't surprised or shocked that she did this for him. He knew Jazmine well, and that she was a sweet and innocent girl who would naturally do this just for him. In other words, it didn't mean anything...to him that is.

"Don't worry, it won't bite you!" she giggled nervously. "Here, read the back!"

He had no choice but to take it considering that she had shoved it into his hands. Might as well read what she wrote for him. He turned the card over and read the Valentines letter.

_**To Huey Freeman, **_

_**The sweetest and brightest boy I've ever met, **_

_**Hope you have a happy Valentines Day! **_

He only raised an eyebrow._ 'Sweetest and brightest boy I've ever met?'_ he mocked mentally. He hoped, no, he knew she was being sarcastic.

"…Wow…" he muttered snidely. "…You shouldn't have…REALLY."

"You really like it!?" she gasped. "Did you read the small print at the very bottom?"

He had missed that. But when his eyes did stroll over it, they had widened and came to life for the first time all day today.

_**Be mine, this year**_

_**Be my Valentine, I mean it oh so sincere**_

_**With all my heart, **_

_**Jazmine Dubois **_

Before he could open his mouth to ask her what did she truly mean, she interrupted him,

"Did you get something for me, too?" she had so much hope in her voice it was frightening to him.

For Valentines Day, the boys would usually obtain a white ribbon and tie it on the girl they wish to be their Valentine as a token of love, meaning eternally tied togetherness. All day she was hoping for this moment to come. A boy from her first period offered her the white ribbon, and he was one of the popular, handsome boys the school girls worshipped like a God. The girls had gasped and gathered around her seat, just to be devastated that Jazmine had rejected him. When the scene had ended, a girl asked her in private,

_"Why did you reject him? That's Tom Wilson, the cutest boy in the entire school! You're lucky he even looked at you! He's never asked anyone out on Valentines Day…"_

But Jazmine just answered with a blush on her face, _"…I know, but I like someone else…"_ And she smiled thoughtfully to herself, hugging the huge red hand-made heart to her chest. _"…He's already my one and only Valentine this year…"_

And that 'he' was Huey. She was hoping, perhaps praying he planned to give her the white ribbon.

"…Sorry, no…" and her prayer had been flushed down the toilet. "I'm not a Valentines fan, Jazmine."

Jazmine's smile was lost in the coldness of the air as she looked down to her feet in sadness. "…Oh…I-I understand…"

"Jazmine?"

She looked back up to meet direct eye level with him as he was standing there in front of her.

"What did you mean?" Huey asked silently. "On the card, was it just a poem to be sincere or—"

"I wanted you to be my Valentine this year…" she choked out. "But…" her head dropped. "…I'm always the first to get over excited about dreams like that…I waited all year for this day. But you weren't even thinking about it—again."

For a minute he just stared at her, somewhat either in disbelief or disgust. No one could tell what thoughts the young protagonist had shifting and edging in his mind.

"Last year, when we were ten, I gave you a card also, but you didn't have one for me and after thinking it over, I thought it was only because you weren't prepared and I should give you another chance this year…" he saw her fingers twiddle. "But that was a bad thing to think…it was like asking or rather giving you a chance to change. You're not going to ever change, are you, Huey…?"

She was hoping all year just for this day, just so she could ask him to be hers? Is that why she was so happy this entire year of eleven?

Huey's eyes lit up observantly when he realized she was shivering vulnerably as a chilly wind passed them through.

Jazmine stopped in mid-shiver when she felt him tie his scarf around her neck.

"…I don't celebrate something that doesn't interest or mean anything to me…" he told her casually as he walked past her. Slowly his head turned around to stare at her. "…'Happy Valentines Day', Jazmine…" he whispered it gloomily, and not cheerfully or meaningfully either. With that he headed down the cement path to meet Riley.

"C'MON, NIGGA! YOU TAKE TOO LONG! WE AIN'T WAITIN' FOR CHRISTMAS!" she could hear Riley shout impatiently in the distance, and Huey's reply in irritation,

"Riley, shut ya' dumbass UP…" he smacked his lips without even looking at him.

But as it just so happened, the thin silky scarf that he had tied around her, to keep her from shivering, to protect her from the cold had been white…

Her cheeks blemished pink as she nuzzled her face under its white fabric and stared after him.

But there was another thing she had also forgotten; Huey still had the Valentines card with him.

"…Happy Valentines Day, Huey Freeman…" she whispered in a small smile of satisfaction.


End file.
